FIM-92 Stinger
The FIM-92 Stinger is a man portable infra-red homing surface-to-air missile developed in the United States and used by the US military, with whom it entered service in 1981. The basic Stinger missile has to date been used for 270 confirmed kills of aircraft. It is manufactured by Raytheon Missile Systems and also under license by EADS in Germany. Raytheon designates the missile as a MANPADS (Man-Portable Air-Defense System). It is used by the military of the United States and by 29 other countries. Around 70,000 missiles have been produced. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It appears only in Campaign Mode, and its appearances are few and far between. It first appears in the level Hunted to destroy the pursuing Mi-8. It also appears in several hidden weapons caches in All Ghillied Up, but using it tips everyone to the player's position and is very detrimental to the mission. It is found in two places. The first one is the church before the helicopter passes over. You can use the stinger to take it down if you feel like it. The first shot will usually miss and you must run into the church to get another stinger missile. Go outside again and avoid the helicopter's fire. When you get a good spot, lock on it and shoot. The second time will usually work. The second place is the building the sniper is on after the convention. After you kill the sniper, run up the fire escape to where he came out from. Climb into the room he spawned in and there will be stinger missiles in there. You can use it to shoot the nearby helicopter hovering over the enemy soldiers. When you shoot it thought, hurry and get back to MacMillian. Stay in the room on the second floor and keep watch on the window. It helps a lot of you have the unlimited ammo cheat. In All Ghillied Up it is possible to fire this weapon at the BMP in the convoy you have to sneak past. Take the stingers in the church and target it at the BMP like you would a helicopter. It may or may not take out the BMP along with any nearby troops. It is less simple to use than a Javelin as the target must be located by sight not an electronic screen that locates the target. Also, unlike the Javelin, each stinger has a one-time use. You need to pick up another stinger (if available) in order to continue firing. File:stinger 4.png|The Stinger File:Stingeriron 4..png|Iron Sight Modern Warfare 2 The stinger is available in multiplayer as a secondary weapon, unlocked at level 30. It can lock onto killstreak vehicles and comes with 2 rockets. The drawback is that it cannot be fired without a lock-on and thus can not be fired at infantry. It is better than the AT4 in taking down killstreak aircraft due to a better tracking system and a faster rocket speed. It takes one rocket to bring down UAVs, Attack Helicopters, and Harriers. Pave Lows, Chopper Gunners and AC-130s are little trickier to dispatch, they release flares which often re-direct the rocket entirely. Pave Lows and Chopper Gunners generally take 2 rockets to destroy, as one rocket is redirected by the flares. AC-130s take 3 rockets to kill, having two flare defenses. This means that either you must further damage the AC-130 with your weapon, get help from a teammate, or use the Scavenger perk to find another rocket. Another Option for takin out Pave Lows is to position youself directly under the Pave Low and fire. The Rocket won't have time to vear off course toward the flares and will strike the Chopper destroying it. As it is quite large and stored on the player's back, it can make the player more visible when partially behind cover. Consider using Cold-Blooded with this weapon so AI killstreak craft will not target you as you attempt to shoot them down. Also adding to acquiring the pro version of said perk. In the campaign it is used in the mission Wolverines! to shoot down enemy Helicopters. It can also be found in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and can be used to destroy an enemy Helicopter. Trivia *The Stinger is the only launcher type weapon that has two rockets, but is not stated in the name of the weapon. *If you look at the stinger very closely, clearly visible through a sniper scope, it has writings that says "BLAH BLAH BLAH". *On Infinity Ward's website the Stinger was voted the most favorite rocket launcher in Modern Warfare 2. *The Stinger will not lock-on through glass in multi-player. Maps with glass skylights like the airport must be shot out with regular bullets before you can lock on to an enemies air support. *When an EMP is called out apparently it stops working. *It is possible to do the "Javelin Glitch" (if you pull out the Stinger then pull out a semtex then without throwing the semtex and switching back to the Stinger, when killed the Stinger will fire and detonate instantly) with the Stinger but the Stinger has a smaller blast radius compared to the Javelin. Video thumb|left|300px|The Stinger in action Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:American Weapons